Resistive random access memory (RRAM) is one possible candidate for next generation nonvolatile memory technology due to its simple and CMOS logic compatible process. The RRAM cell includes a metal oxide material sandwiched between top and bottom electrodes. By applying voltage to the RRAM cell, a switching event from a high resistance state (HRS) to a low resistance state (LRS) occurs and is called the “set” operation. Conversely, a switching event from LRS to HRS is called the “reset” operation. The low and high resistances are utilized to indicate a digital signal, “1” or “0”, thereby allowing for data storage.